


Gesundheit

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Be careful what you laugh at.





	Gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

It was mortifying. It was humiliating and Jack Spicer was laughing his ass off.

Chase Young, THE Chase Young sat just staring, slowly turning a dozen shades of red Jack didn't know even existed. Why you might ask?

Just as he was about to take a prim and proper sip of his Lao Mang Lone, quite suddenly, completely out of the blue—he sneezed. Not just a small little nose tickling achoo that wouldn't have amounted to much, but a great thunderous HACHOW! of an explosion that came out of nowhere, without any warning, and sent Lao Mang Lone, most certainly bits of dragon, and broth everywhere.

It splattered across the table and dripped from his chin onto his shirt, probably ruining the fine silk in the process. It was followed by a loud sniffling snort that he wasn't sure wasn't more humiliating than sneezing into his soup.

Jack sat across the table with broth plastered to the side of his head, ruby eyes wide and startled, blinking in stunned silence. It took all of five seconds before his attempt at stoic indifference crumbled and he started to giggle, then laugh and finally guffaw loud enough to echo outside the room and down the corridor.

He knew he should remain silent. He knew he should just wipe the side of his face and pretend that nothing had happened. Jack knew his very life depended on him getting up and swiftly leaving before the dragonlord lost his mind and went prehistoric on him for daring to laugh at the embarrassing situation. But he couldn't, he simply couldn't.

He was laughing so hard he was wheezing and his knees had turned to jelly. Doubled over in his chair, clutching his sides, there was no way he could save himself and the thought of Chase, human or dragon, killing him while soup dripped off his chin just made it worse. There was just something incredibly ridiculous about dying in a puddle of spilt Loa Mang Lone and it was all he could do to not fall out of his chair and roll on the floor in glee.

After a minute, Chase managed to regain his composure and with great dignity took the elegantly folded napkin and carefully wiped his chin. He stood, albeit his own knees might have been trembling ever so slightly, and silently took his cup of tea to drink elsewhere. At least that is what Jack thought he might do, until . . . until!

As Chase walked by he poured the warm tea over Jack's head, calmly set the cup on the table and strode from the room intent on a long relaxing bath.

Once again Jack sat in complete and total stunned silence, tea dripping from the ends of his now limp red spikes. He stared at the cup and stared and stared and stared and then, was that? Did he hear? A laughing snort echoing from somewhere? Had Chase Young, THE Chase Young just . . . just!? . . . It was too much, Jack fell out of his chair, face a blazing shade of red to rival that of his own hair, twitching and laughing so hard he couldn't breath, helplessly lying on the floor in bits of soup and a puddle of tea.

 


End file.
